Angel
by MythicElf
Summary: Shameless pwp oneshot just because I wanted my Modern!Skyrim Aendriel to be a skooma dealer. Don't like, don't read.


…

Sinding can't suck cock to save his life.

It's not his fault, really, just lots of inhibitions and an overactive gag reflex, but Aendriel can't help but be disappointed when, even though he's only just barely touched the back of the blond's throat, Sin's whole body heaves. Despite that he tries, so hard, and his tongue is actually pretty damn magical.

He's learned to live with that by the time he gets sent to Solitude to meet with his supplier.

It's him and the distributors from all the major cities in Skyrim, and a few of the representatives from Elsweyr—a production meeting, for all intents and purposes. The lot of them are seated around a table in the basement of Roggvir's house, and even though he and the Nord don't necessarily see eye to eye on everything, Aendriel respects him as a talented dealer. The news is the same it's always been; Ri'saad and his men have been doing well circulating product to the dealers, even if the police haven't let up on hassling them about immigration issues. The Riften dealer, Sarthis, gets ripped a new one since he's short a good third of his profits, _again._ Every time the issue comes up he swears up and down that he's not withholding anything, that someone must be stealing from him, and everyone pretends to buy it but no one believes him.

Honestly, Aen doesn't care in the least. It's long and it's boring and he just wants to go home and fuck his boyfriend.

By the time his flight back to Markarth lands it's well into the night. He enters the house silently and keeps his suitcase off the ground, not wanting to wake Sin. But when he opens the bedroom door to find the Nord lying prone on the bed, eyes screwed shut in concentration as he sucks on a fat neon green dildo, he drops everything, including his jaw.

Sinding's ice blue eyes flick up in his direction and he sits up calmly, like Aen didn't just see what he saw, like there wasn't a string of saliva stretching between his lips and the head of the plastic cock. "Go hang up your coat, and take a shower."

"But…" he's taken aback, honestly, and words just aren't working for him at the moment.

"I'm waiting, Aen," the blond says it with a smirk, pops the dildo's suction cup off the footboard of the bed, and gets up to put it away in his nightstand. When Aendriel still hasn't moved, he gets another glimpse of cool blue eyes, one brow raised when Sin looks at him over his shoulder. "Well?"

He's never showered so fast in his life.

And when he comes back, clean and damp and clad in nothing but a towel, those eyes are warm, and hungry and full of lust. Sinding gets off the bed as the Bosmer approaches, circling his body and giving him space to sit on the bed. When the blond moves to straddle his lap Aendriel's hands go straight to his thighs, sliding up over his boxers to the well-defined muscles of his ass.

"Welcome back, love," Sin murmurs, lips finding the point of his ear, teeth grazing over it just the way he knows the Bosmer likes it. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he purrs back, gripping and squeezing that ass, using his handhold to bring his hips closer because he's definitely going to want to keep them near. "What was that I walked into, hm?"

But all he gets is a chuckle in reply, a whispered, "Patience, Aen," and the sensation of short, blunt nails scratching through the short hair at the back of his head as Sinding moves to press their lips together. The kiss is deep and hard, Sin's sharp teeth tugging gently at Aendriel's bottom lip, and the Bosmer barely registers the way he spreads his legs a little—but he definitely notices when Sinding rolls his hips forward, right up against the boner hidden under that towel.

"Gods, Sin…" Aen groans into his mouth, tightly holding the other's hips so he can grind back. The Nord's nickname is never so applicable than when they're in bed. "I need to go away more often…"

"No, you need to stay right here," Sinding says firmly, pulling away from the kiss to look him in his hazel-green eyes.

"And what's gonna make me stay here, hm?" he grins, because he wants to know what his man's got. And he doesn't know how to feel when Sinding slides down to his knees, pulling the towel out of the way, because he wants to know firsthand how much action that dildo's been getting since he left but he also doesn't want a repeat of the pizza incident. He hasn't been able to stomach a slice in months.

Sinding starts low, prompting the other to spread his legs when he dips his head, tongue swiping over his balls in brief, wet licks before one long movement has him painting a wide stripe up the entire underside of Aen's cock. He licks the Bosmer's dick up and down and all over, that talented tongue working magic on his shaft, and Aendriel closes his eyes, basking in the sensations until it stops for a moment as the Nord speaks. "Pay attention."

When he opens his eyes Sinding's still got his closed, apparently focused on his work, but when he pulls back enough to just kiss the tip, those icy blue eyes open and lift right to Aen's face. The mer's mesmerized almost instantly, not only because their eyes are locked, but because Sin's sucking him with a confidence he's never used before, not hesitating every time he thinks the head might be entering dangerous territory. The look on his face as he sucks, eye bright and shining and hungry, is going to be forever imprinted on Aendriel's memory, he's sure of it. When the Nord reaches for his hand he assumes it's to lace their fingers, because Aen likes to hold his hand sometimes when the roles are reversed, but instead Sinding brings it to the back of his head, eyes still trained on his face.

Aendriel doesn't do anything, just watching Sinding suck his dick because it's just the most beautiful things he's ever seen. The Nord's starting to take him deeper, and without any issues, but Aen doesn't want to mess up his concentration so this remains a hands-free blowjob… at least until his cock nudges against the back of Sin's throat and he stops moving.

They just stare at one another for a long few seconds; Aen really doesn't feel like gagging the blond on his cock again, but Sinding looks adamant and there's actually a dare in his eyes, like he actually won't move unless he's pushed. Well, if he's got no other options…

Aendriel gets a good grip around the back of Sinding's neck and pushes his head down, lifting his hips into that warm mouth that's been nothing but inviting all night. Sinding's eyes close in concentration as he focuses on relaxing his throat, and Aen slides up into that tight, wet heat, sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

"Gods damn…" he hisses, taking a moment to love the feeling of bottoming out in Sinding's throat. "How long have you been practicing, baby?"

When he releases Sin to pull off, to clear his throat and breathe, the Nord licks his lips and replies with a crooked grin, "I bought it the day you left, and I've been practicing as much as I could since."

"It's definitely been paying off. I'm proud of you," Aen purrs it, standing up before the blond and gripping his hair.

Sinding murmurs his thanks before stretching out his tongue, making sure to keep his eyes open as the Bosmer slides in over the soft pink muscle and down into his throat. He's rewarded with a shaky inhale, Aen groaning softly at the sight of Sinding's lips wrapped around the base of his dick and the sensation of that warm, wet throat wrapped so tightly around his shaft. The bathroom light (that he forgot to turn off in his haste to return to the bedroom) shines around Sin's golden hair like a halo, and the Bosmer can't hold in his chuckle at the thought of granting his boyfriend the title "Angel of Cocksucking", even though it most certainly fits. He runs his fingers through the Nord's bangs, pushing them back and holding them there in a loose grip, and the blue eyes that had closed while their owner concentrated on working his magic open slowly, no longer hidden by hair. They're still bright and shining and pleased that he's doing so well, and when Aen buries himself all the way down and holds there those eyes flutter shut, until he pulls out and Sinding takes a deep breath.

"Fuck, Sin…" Aendriel says with a shit-eating grin, stroking himself as the Nord gets his lungs under control. Sin licks his reddened lips, wiping away the saliva that had dribbled down his chin, but he's barely gotten that done before Aen gently tips his head back by that grip on his hair. "How long can you hold your breath?"

Sin gives him a weird look for that. "I don't know."

"We're about to find out," the Bosmer says with a grin, resting his cock on the other's mouth. "This," and he wiggles the head against those beautiful, bruised lips, "is coming down your throat tonight. Objections?"

Sinding hums in the negative, bright eyes gone all sultry again, and licks his lips—of course, tonguing the ridged skin at the underside of Aen's head.

"Good. Now, open up…" and Aendriel can't help but bite his lip at the sight of his dick disappearing into that pretty, pretty mouth.


End file.
